A Little Lot of Change
by Eviltwin05
Summary: Hiyori gets a bit of a forced make-over! How does Shinji take it? Bad at summeries. Please comment and fav!


**A little (Lot) of Change**

**Shinji's P.O.V.**

_Ah… what a peaceful morning….. No training, no arguing, no Ichigo…. Not even Hiyori can ruin my peace…_

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" *Crash* (most likely something expensive)

My eyes snapped open and I quickly sat up in my bed.

"Then again….. She always did go out of her way to prove me wrong." I growled darkly as I forced myself to leave the soft haven of my mattress to check out the ruckus. The cool air of the morning hit me as soon as I stood up, causing goose bumps to rise onto my arms and legs. This better be good!

I was met with an unexpected sight… Hiyori hoisted over the shoulders of Mashiro and Lisa, cursing them to let her go.

When she spotted me watching the scene, her face turned a cute scarlet color. Lisa noticed me as well and waved with her free hand.

"Good morning Shinji. We're just talking to Hiyori for a bit." she drawled out in that total innocent way that gave me the impression she was fat out lying.

Mashiro's creepy smile also gave me a hint as well. "Yeah! Just talking about things girls love to do!" Mashiro added happily.

"Since when has Hiyori been a girl?" I stated bluntly, loving the way Hiyori's face scrunched up in anger.

"Watch that mouth of your's Baldy before I rip it off!" Hiyori growled back.

"Just bark no bite." I replied offhandedly.

Apparently Lisa loosened her grip on Hiyori, because next thing I knew I was painfully tackled to the floor by a small body.

I struggled against Hiyori's little hands that found their way to my scalp and now trying to rip a huge chunk of hair out of my head. I finally managed to turn over so that I was facing her.

Big mistake.

I felt the blood rush to my face as I got a good look at her. She grew enough in her girl parts for them to become noticeable to men and man did I get an eye full!

Hiyori was practically straddling my stomach and had her hands in my hair to keep me from escaping. I found it rather hard to ignore the little "problem" arising in my nether region and sooner or later Hiyori was going to notice too if I didn't get out of there!

I grasp her wrist and managed to untangle her hands from my hair before bolting back to my room, leaving my female teammates surprised by my actions.

I slumped against the cool metal of the tin door of my room and groaned.

"Oh my…. Why doesn't someone give me a break?"

Getting no answer, I hoisted myself from the floor and took the few steps to my bed before falling like a dead weight onto it. I quickly felt the darkness consume me and I fell into dreamless sleep.

**End of Shinji's P.O.V.**

A few more hours later, Shinji cracked one of his eyes open to read his clock.

11:00 A.M. read the big red numbers.

Shinji gave one more yawn before he lifted himself from his bed (once again) and headed down to the main entrance of the warehouse. The warehouse hasn't really changed since the whole Aizen War, just the windows; having to be replaced when they needed to be. Shinji chuckled silently to one of those memories.

**Flashback **

"_Shut up, stupid! I can do whatever I want without your say so!" Shouted Kensei at his ex-lieutenant angrily._

_The girl just pouted childishly and began to whine._

"_You're a Meany Kensei! Go die!" She replied as she started to pound on his chest, trying to push him over. A vain popped onto Kensei's forehead as he glared darkly down at Mashiro. _

"_Stop that you Brat!" Kensei shouted as he tried to get a hold of Mashiro's hands. But when he finally did Mashiro tried to pull her hands back, causing Kensei to be pulled chest to chest to Mashiro. Kensei's face reddened a few shade of red. Mashiro soon realized how close they were and…_

_Punched Kensei through one of the window._

**End of flashback**

Shinji continued to chuckle to himself as he entered the make-shift kitchen. When he entered it, he saw that Kensei, Rose, and Love were also in there.

He also noted that no female Vizard was in there, not even Hiyori, who normally makes breakfast.

"Where's the girls?" Shinji questioned, mildly curious as to what would keep Hiyori from making their meal. Kensei shrugged.

"Something about going to get some groceries. Hachi got dragged along too." Kensei replied off-handedly as he crunched the cereal in front of him.

Shinji grumbled in response before getting some bread and throwing it in the toaster Lisa managed to hackle off a pawn shop owner.

"When will they get back?" Shinji continued, not really interested in what he was asking, but asking out of pure boredom. (Like old married couples, they ask how your day was because it became routine, not because they're interested.)

The answer to Shinji's question was the shrill ring of the phone. Love rose from his seat and picked up it up.

"Love speaking, who is it?" Love answered. The guys could hear the faint voice of the caller, but couldn't pick out who it was.

Love muttered into the phone for a few more moments before hanging up.

"It was Lisa. She said that they'll be home in about two hours." Love replied to the unsaid questions.

Shinji's toast popped out of the toaster and Shinji grabbed it. He muttered an "okay" to Love on his way out of the kitchen.

He entered the main hall and opened up the entrance to the training room. He finished off the last of his toast before make his way down the stairs leading into darkness.

When he smelt the familiar scent of dust, sweat, blood, and tears, Shinji let a small smile of contentment make its way onto face. Shinji instantly dove into his long and fierce training session for the day.

Two hours rolled by surprisingly fast since Shinji could already make out the faint scraping of the front entrance being opened. Shinji sheathed his sword and quickly wiped the sweat from his forehead before jogging back up the stairs to greet his female companions and Hachi back.

When he finally made it back up, he was greeted with a friendly but nervous wave from Hachi. Shinji shot him a curious look. Then he noticed the lack of Mashiro, Lisa, and Hiyori.

"Where are the others?" He asked curiously, feeling slightly unsettled by Hachi's attitude.

"T-the other three will be in shortly. Mashiro and Lisa just had a few….. Difficulties getting Hiyori to come back here." Hachi stuttered even more nervously.

Shinji's stomach churned slightly at Hachi's words.

"What do you mean by **difficulties**?" Shinji demanded urgently.

Hachi's reply was stopped short by Mashiro entering the warehouse, who was humming happily to herself.

"Where are Lisa and Hiyori?" Shinji questioned Mashiro.

Mashiro only spared him a Cheshire Cat grin. "There coming, just had to fix up Hiyori's clothes." Mashiro sing-songed as she made her way up the nearest flight of stairs and into her room.

Shinji growled lowly now.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" He hissed out. Shinji only had so much patience, but he could only be so calm for so long.

"Keep your pants on Hirako. We're back."

Shinji recognized the voice as Lisa's and turned to make his smart ass reply, but got stopped short when his lungs completely forgot how to take in oxygen.

Because standing next to Lisa stood one of the most alluring girls Shinji has ever seen.

The girl wore a baby blue dress that flowed over her curves quite nicely. Her light blonde hair was gently curled and tied back in a half up half down look that framed her petite face beautifully. Her face had remnants of light make up but he hardly noticed it. He would have continued his little observation if it weren't for the intense golden eyes the girl had.

Shinji blood suddenly went cold.

"Snaggle tooth?" Shinji questioned in pure disbelief.

He was met with a sandal to the face as his answer. Shinji looked up to glare at Hiyori but found himself only managing to make himself blush at her make over again.

Hiyori might not have shown it, but she was secretly thrilled at the fact that Shinji gave her second glance and even checked her out a bit. But her god damn hollow sneered at her saying that he only looked at her after seeing her a dressed up. She hated to agree, but she could tell that after he realized that it was her he was looking at, he instantly insulted her.

She sighed and shoved Shinji out of the way before she could let tears prick at her eyes.

Shinji could see that Hiyori was pretty upset and he mentally smacked himself for making the girl he secretly promised to marry to run off before she further damaged his body.

"Idiot. Do you think it's wise to leave it at that?" Lisa questioned, having to have watched the whole scene.

Shinji shrugged as if it didn't bother him, but Lisa knew him better than that.

She scoffed as she made her way into the kitchen for lunch, leaving Shinji to sulk alone.

Although, what he didn't suspect was that his devious teammates were plotting a wicked plan.

Shinji ended up Sleeping in Hachi's room for the next week, not having the nerve to walk into the room he shared with Hiyori. Hachi didn't mind Shinji's stay, but he would have liked to see Shinji a little more happy.

He felt guilty going with the girls and being apart of what is making Shinji suffer.

But he was absolutely terrified after being dragged into a plan to get Hiyori and Shinji to make up. He walked into his room to see Shinji reading one of his old books.

_The things I do to keep my friends happy._ Hachi thought warily as he cleared his throat.

"Hirako-San, I'm going with Love and Rose to pick up some groceries, Lisa said she was visiting an old friend and wouldn't be back until dinnertime, and Mashiro dragged Kensei with her to Urahara's for some candy. I hope this doesn't trouble you?" Hachi could tell his voice was shaking but was glad enough to see Shinji was too absorbed in what he was reading to really notice the position he was in.

"Sure, whatever. Go do what you got to do….." Shinji trailed off as he quickly returned to the book he was reading.

Hachi quickly left the room without another word, and sighed deeply as he followed everyone else's lead and made his way out the front gates, leaving only two occupants left in the building.

Once Shinji finished the book, he stretched his back before checking the time.

3:57 P.M.

He smelt his shirt and cringed slightly. He was so busy avoiding Hiyori he had neglected caring for his body's proper needs. He grabbed a pile of clothes he snuck from his room when Hiyori wasn't in it, and proceeded towards the shower.

Once he finished he let out a relieved sigh. He threw his dirty clothes in the laundry pile before going back to Hachi's room.

He took an hour nap before waking up again, feeling a bit more relaxed than he had been in a week.

He checked the time and noted that at this time, Hiyori was downstairs training, so he had a few minutes to grab any items he needed from his part of the room before she came back up.

As he twisted the knob to his door, he felt a prickle of longing to be in his room again and to make up with Hiyori. He quickly entered the room and quickly gathered some of his stuff before dashing out the door

Hiyori felt her tense muscles relax as she took her bath after three hours of hard core training. She ended her practice an hour early since she couldn't concentrate at all. Her mind drifted off to thoughts of Shinji. She mentally thought she was stupid to think he could really care for her like a woman and not like a little brother.

She wrapped herself in a fresh towel before heading for her room. She never thought much of Shinji coming in while she changed these days, he stated before that he's seen better, although that was about a year ago since she heard him say that, she figured that he still thought the same. Plus him bunking with Hachi, meant he wanted to avoid her as much as possible, meaning that their room was like danger zone for him.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't realize before it was too late that she bumped into a soft but hard wall, causing her to fall back on her back, and whatever she hit, to land on top of her.

Hiyori muttered a curse under her breath before looking up to see what she bumped into. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Shinji staring back at her.

Shinji NEVER thought he end in this position with Hiyori. And now that it has, he could feel his face turn a dark shade of red. Despite this, his body refused to move off her, fearing that she wouldn't come back. He felt Hiyori shift uncomfortably under him and couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his throat when she rubbed her groin against his.

Hiyori heard it as well and her eyes widened. Shinji, feeling like he just scared her, starts to make a move to get off her, but was pleasantly surprised when she restrained his exit.

Finally realizing what state Hiyori was in, Shinji breath became slightly labored as he could feel her every curve pushed up against him. He let a small groan escape his lips as he laid his forehead on her shoulder.

"Damn it." He muttered before lifting his eyes to meet Hiyori's. His eyes had glazed over and held a hunger that made Hiyori shiver with pleasure.

"I must admit that I never thought after all these years of dreaming, I never thought I actually get to see you like this."

Hiyori's heart sped up at his reference to have been dreaming of this for years, meaning he didn't mind her looks at all.

Hiyori, completely happy, leaned up to peck Shinji's lips. His eyes widen at the show of affection, but quickly gets over the shock and dives hungrily back into the kiss. He hears Hiyori moan against his mouth and that turns him on a whole lot more. A few minutes later, Shinji pulls away from the intense make-out session to gaze at Hiyori with adoration filled eyes.

"You know that if we continue; you might not be able to follow up that plan of being a virgin bride." Shinji teased lightly, though a hint of seriousness remained in his tone.

Hiyori gave him a slight pout before pushing Shinji off of her to stand up.

"I guess I'll have to change a few things in my plans, huh?" She questioned as she closed the door in Shinji's shocked face.

When the gang returned, they noted that the lights were all off.

"Do you think they went to bed already?" Mashiro questioned, slightly worried that the plan didn't work.

Lisa shrugged and opened the gates before entering with everyone following after her.

Hachi checked his room to see if Shinji was in there, but didn't see him.

They all quietly opened the door to Shinji and Hiyori's room to see two figures on Shinji's bed.

The gang's mouths drop open as they openly gaped at the sight. Quietly Hachi closes the door before the turning back to the shocked gang.

Finally Lisa grins.

"About freaking time. All it took was a freaking make-over to get him to take his chance!" Lisa mused, happy with her handy work. 


End file.
